Angel
by darrelsam419
Summary: This is actually an old fanfic I stopped writing in 2007, but I have decided to finish it. The chapters written this year starts from Chapter 9, so the style of writing varies vastly. This story is told in the view of my OC, Darrel.
1. The aftermath

**Hello , to all KND Fans who are reading this . Wanna know the truth behind INTERVIEWS and what happened after that?**

**Okay, (sweat drops and grins randomly) this is more on what happened after INTERVIEWS , **

**And everything is in my OC , Darrel's perspective .**

**Disclaimer : The only thing I own here is the idea , the story and my character . I wish I could own everything else but , I guess dreams don't always come true…..**

Chapter 1: The Aftermath

Hi , I'm Darrel Samaitha, but you can call me by my first name . I'm actually part of the Kids Next Door Sector V , I'm more of a lone operative though.

I'm sure you all don't know me . That's because I was never on the TV series "Codename : Kids Next Door", made by Mr . Warbuton . Nor was I in any book or comic of the C : KND productions . From the very start of the series 'till now , my identity was kept a secret……

But now that the series has ended, I can finally reveal my identity , and also tell of an untold secret , something that happened after everything , after INTERVIEWS….

There's a saying "Don't trust everything you see" , and this is true . Not everything in INTERVIEWS was real , Nigel did come back , about three months after he left , and we were all at the Moonbase to give him a welcome full of hugs and joy.

By then I was going on 14 , Abby was close behind , while Nigel was just a few months younger . The only operatives who were not yet 13 were Wally and Kuki , they were just 12 , and Hoagie was turning 13 . Thank goodness decommissioning was canceled by then , for good and forever.

Chad was back , but this time , to help out in the Kids Next Door . He was at the welcome-back party for Nigel to apologize and give a vow and promise to help out in the KND . And surprisingly , so was Cree! She was there too , and said that she would do anything to make up for all she did . But , (smiles) we were all too kind , we forgave her and Chad , there and then.

It's never too late too apologize , unlike what the band One Republic sang .

Unfortunately , like what the band Linkin Park sang , in the end , it doesn't even matter.

Something happened , something bad , something so horrible that all these good things seem a million miles away….

A few days later , after the party at the Moonbase , Nigel's parents also decided to throw another party for him this time with his relatives and all his friends around the neighborhood , including us .

In was to be a surprise , we got ready everything at a restaurant , while Nigel's parents told him they were bringing him on a 'family-dinner' . They parked the car outside the restaurant with Nigel still in there , and went in to check if everything was ready….

THAT'S when the disaster came….

At that very moment , a driver parked a truck just on the slope where the car was parked below . The brakes were spoilt , as soon as he got out of the truck , it rolled down the hill , literally , and headed straight for the car Nigel was in .

Sometimes I wish superheroes were real , because no one was in time to save Nigel . Right before our eyes , the truck rammed into the side of the car with an ear-shattering sound , followed by the ear-splitting screams from everyone in the restaurant……

The car had overturned 3 meters away from where it was parked , with Nigel still inside . His sunglasses were found not far from the car , broken and bloody….

Nigel was sent to the hospital straight away . More bad news came , the doctor , Abby's dad , said that Nigel was really badly hurt and lost too much blood , he wasn't sure if he could help him .

We didn't care , Nigel couldn't be gone so soon , he just couldn't . I wanted to stay in the ward everyday and nurse him back to life . Abby went down on her knees (a thing she will never do) to her dad and begged him to help Nigel . Wally wanted to stay with me in the ward and Kuki cried in front of her parents as she begged them to find an expert to cure Nigel . Hoagie said that he had to put on bionic body parts on Nigel just to keep him alive , he would .

But all of these weren't needed , because something else happened . Something amazing and will be remembered in history forever and ever….

This is a story where miracles and dreams do come true , were the fight between good and evil goes on for eternality , where angels do exist…..

In fact , all these things , are real……

**Wow , that was fun. (Laughs) Feeling confused on what's going on and why this fic is called "Angel" ? Well , find out in the next chapter . See you there !**


	2. What hurts the most

**Chapter 2 IN COMING!!!!!!**

**I love this!**

**To get the mood of this chapter , please play "What hurts the most" by Rascal Flats .**

**Disclaimer : Usually creators of TV cartoons are like , grown ups ? Hey , I'm only 14 !**

Chapter 2 : What Hurts The Most 

Sitting on the couch of the treehouse and looking at a KND photo album was quite a hard thing to do now . The hardest thing was to stop the tears in my eyes from leaking out . There were so many memories , too many to remember , but the pain of leaving behind my childhood was the worse .

And now , a new pain made its way to my heart….

As I sat there with Wally , Kuki and Hoagie watching some television programmers , we heard a loud crash and yell from Nigel's room , and Abby came running out as if an army of ghost was after her .

"Abby was only trying too help ! " she turned back to yell at Nigel , then she screamed and ducked a book that was flung at her from the room .

"I don't need your help ! Just GET LOST ! " came Nigel's yell from inside his room , then his door was shut with a deafening slam that almost shook the treehouse .

Wally and Kuki crawled out from underneath the couch , where they were hiding . Wally was looking at the door in fear while Kuki just pulled herself into a sitting position and cried and cried.

Hoagie seemed to have frozen on the couch , he just sat there staring as if he was a statue . He wasn't wearing his goggles , so his tears were exposed for everyone to see .

The book that was flung out of the room landed just a few inches from my feet , but it felt as if it had hit me in the heart . In fact , it felt like a gunshot , the pain was unbearable . I bit my lips and held my hands over my heart as if it was bleeding .

Abby was walking over to me , staring blankly . She sank down on the couch beside me , and covered her face with shaking hands . I tried to comfort her by putting my arm around her shoulders , but she just pushed it off , unwilling to admit that she was crying .

It was two weeks after the accident , Nigel came out fine , but now his attitude had changed , a lot . He was avoiding everyone , even his own parents . No one knew why he was like this , but with him yelling and throwing things at everyone , they didn't want to…..

Wally was now crying . He slowly crawled back onto the couch , pulling Kuki up with him . Both of them just sat there , hugging each other and crying . I turned my eyes from them in pain .

Then I saw Hoagie , he was dragging himself closer to Abby . He sat beside her and put his arms around her . This time she didn't push it off . She just leaned over to Hoagie and sobbed her pain out .

I didn't know what hurts the most , the pain of watching Nigel throwing his temper like that , or my friends crying like that . The pain of leaving behind my childhood was now miles from my mind , put it still hurts like an unhealed wound .

I couldn't bear the hurt any longer . I stood up and said to them , with tears slipping out my eyes , "I'm sleeping early tonight , I'll have to…." Then I turned away , trying to hide the pain , trying to ignore the cries from my friends that seemed to be calling me back……

After an hour of laying on the bed , I gave up trying to sleep , there were just to many things on my mind . All I could do was lay there with my eyes wide open , staring into the darkness .

" Okay , who was it that said sleeping can help reduce stress ?" I said angrily as I sat up , and then I layed down again .

A fluttering noise made me turn , I was shocked to see someone standing in my room . The person was glowing red , and the glow was covering his face . (It was strange that I knew he was a boy) But one thing on him really caught my attention , he had a pair of beautiful red wings on his back……

When he saw me looking at him , he took a step back , shocked . Then he held out his hand to me , as if he was gently throwing something . Some glowing dust like particles fell on me , I begin to feel sleepy and closed my eyes.

I didn't hear him walk to the window , I didn't hear him fly off , but I did hear him say to me , "Don't let the pain hurt you anymore , Darrel , it hurts me too……"

**Sorry for the delay , I had homework problems .**

**Chapter 3 is almost finished!**


	3. One Step Closer

**Chapter 3 up now!**

**When I listen to songs , I can get a 'feeling' from it , so for this chapter , "One Step Closer" by Linkin Park is great.**

**Disclaimer : I don't the characters…… just my OC……**

Chapter 3 : One Step Closer

The morning sun was streaming in through the treehouse windows . I sat alone on the living room couch , by the phone . On the line was someone who used to be my mortal enemy , but now , ironically was my best friend .

"Are you sure he's okay?" asked the voice on the other end of the line.

"I guess so , " I reply softly , "He's at his house now , he locked his room door , no one can go in !"

The other person sighed , "I sometimes feel he's like this because of me , you know , the breakup?"

"Aw come on!" I tried to sound cheerful , "It's not your fault , you are still his friend , Lizzie."

Yes , it was Lizzie speaking on the other line . She used to be enemies with me , but ever since the breakup with Nigel , she had become my best friend .

"So….. how's life now?" she asked .

"It's fine ," I reply , "Kind of…. you know…. normal?"

Lizzie giggled , "I though your life was never normal !" she said .

I smiled and shook my head , even though I knew she couldn't see me , "It is now!"

Even though decommissioning was banned , teenage operatives weren't allowed to go on that many missions anymore . We weren't even allowed to use that much KND technology anymore . Life was normal , and rather boring .

Little did we know , this normal life was going to get a whole lot supernatural…..

As we were talking , Hoagie suddenly ran into the room , panting wildly , "Darrel!" he yelled, "You've gotta see this! It's crazy!" his expression was a mix of excitement and horror.

I hung up the phone and followed Hoagie , all the way to the treehouse meeting room , where Nigel used to give mission orders to us . A horrifying sight greeted me .

On of the transparent plastic windows and a huge hole burnt into it , melted plastic had harden on the floor just under the window . The whole room had evidence of a huge fight , almost all the control panels had charred marks all over them . On the wall and the floor were black , burnt marks .

"Who…. who did this…." I stammered in fear .

"Who else?" said Abby , who was in the room with Wally and Kuki looking at the burnt marks , "Uncle Benedic?"

(That was a nickname for our arch enemy Father , ever since we found out he was Nigel's uncle .)

"Why did he attack us , I have no idea." said Hoagie who was standing beside me.

"One question , though ." I said "Every thing was in order yesterday , so he must have attacked last night , but…. why didn't we hear or see him? And why is the burnt marks only in this room?"

Everyone looked at each other , puzzled . "Someone must have been protecting us!" said Wally in excitement .

"Who…."

Suddenly , Kuki let out an excited squeal , "Hey! Look what I found!" she held up something red and fluffy , it was a beautiful red feather !

"Woah! " yelled Hoagie as he walked over to her .

Abby took the feather and looked at it , "It's too long to be a birds feather , and too fluffy . " she said stroking it .

I took the feather from her and held it close to my face , it looked and felt really familiar . I shut my eyes and tried my best to think back on where I saw it .

When I opened my eyes , the feather was gone , Kuki had grabbed it from me and was slipping it into her hair , as Wally looked on , blushing .

"Angel!" I yelled suddenly, making everyone jump.

"Angel?" said Abby in surprise, "Isn't that Nigel's nickname?"

"Well , yeah . " I said , "Nigel does sound like Angel right? But I meant that angel I saw in my room last night!"

"Darrel! It's just a cruddy dream!" yelled Wally in disgust .

"Well , this proves it's real doesn't it?" I said pointing at the feather in Kuki's hand , "It's too long and fluffy to belong to a bird , and in spite of all the fire last night here , it doesn't even have a small burnt mark anywhere!"

Wally shook his head and walked away , and Hoagie just sighed , Abby did the same , only Kuki looked at me in excitement . Only Kuki believed I saw an angel in my room last night when I told them the story at breakfast that morning , the rest of them just kept saying it was only a dream , but I knew it was real .

Suddenly the communicator computer rang , it only had a few cracks on the screen , "Sector V?" Rachel's voice came through , "Sector V , can you read me?"

"Yes , Numbuh 362 , transmission received ." I yelled running over to the computer . The screen was blank but Rachel's voice came out clearly , probably results of the cracked screen .

"Is your computer okay?" she asked.

"Not really , seems like Father attacked our HQ meeting room last night ."

"Oh , I see . " came Rachel's voice again . "How's Nigel?"

"No idea ," replied Abby , "He locked himself up in his room today ."

"Uh….. okay… then…." I could imagine Rachel blushing as she though about Nigel , "Could you guys come up to the Moonbase now?" she asked , "we have something to show you . It seems like our meeting room has been attacked too . There are burnt marks all over the place , as well as scratch marks of some kind of animal . Strangely , no one knew there was a fight in there . It's almost like we have a guardian angel!"

"Okay then , end transmission ." I said before turning to the others , "What did I tell you?" I asked , smiling , "Angel is real! We're just one step closer , you'll see , _one step closer_!"

**There you go , Chapter 3! **

**Who is angel , you're wondering , see you in Chapter 4 then!**


	4. The Truth is Revealed

**This is Chapter 4!!! **

**Disclaimer : Like the last few …..**

Chapter 4 : The Truth Is Reveled

I stared at a huge scratch mark on the wall , cringing in disgust . Judging by the size and deepness of the scratch , the paw of the animal that made this must have been as big as someone's head , an animal this size could kill someone in one swap !

As I stared at the scratch mark , a tall blond boy walked up , it was Chad . Usually when I saw him , I would turn away and pretend no one was there . But things were different now , this time , I smiled at him and gave him a high-five.

"What's up bro?" I said in a mischievous voice.

"You learned how to talk like that?" he said in surprise.

"Duh , I'm a teenager now!" I said laughing . I could still remember when he was my friend when we were just kids . We loved to 'hang out' together , but when we hung out , I used to talk a lot about Nigel , resulting Chad to get jealous of him , I guess that's why he did that , why he turned to the dark side .

I could still faintly remember how it started….

"Would you just stop talking about him?" I could remember him yelling at me , he still had his helmet with the "274" on it .

"But I thought you said he was cool?" I remember answering , I had backed into a wall and my long fringe was covering my eyes.

"Cool? Just because he wears those stupid sunglasses doesn't mean he's cool!" he yelled at me , pinning me against the wall . "Remember this , Numbuh 419 , I'm the Best There Is!"

Sure you are , Chad , you _were _the Best There Is….. Thank goodness your on our side now Chad , or I would just love to kick that butt of yours like I did last time……

We stood staring at the scratch mark on the wall , "What do you think made this?" I asked him .

"Don't know , no animal is big enough to do this . I mean , look around ," he pointed to the rest of the hall behind us . "What creature could do all this ?"

The destruction in the Moonbase meeting hall looked like the destruction in "Wars of The Worlds" , the same scratch mark was everywhere , even on metal surfaces . There were gooey substances all over the floor . Some said that it was animal drool but (yuck!) what kind of animal could drool so much ?

"Hey Darrel ! Numbuh 419!!" yelled a voice , I turned to the direction of the voice , it seemed like a long time anyone ever called me by my codename .

A girl with short blond hair was running up to me . She held a helmet under her left arm and had a feather stuck behind her right ear . "Rachel!" I yelled running up to meet her , leaving Chad behind .

"Found anything?" she asked in that familiar stern , commanding voice .

"Not yet ." I said , eying the fluffy , red feather stuck behind her ear . "Anyway , Rachel , I wasn't able to ask you this the past few days , but I'll ask you now . Did they allow you to still be Supreme Commander?" I asked , looking back into her soft brown eyes .

She looked at me , puzzled , "Who?"

"The next generation of the KND , I thought no member over 13 can have such a high position ."

She just smiled and winked at me , "Oh that , well , I just tried out your method , 'puppy-dog-eyes' ! It works ! That's why I'm still Supreme Commander ." she did that infamous 'puppy-dog-eyes' at me and we both burst out laughing .

"Anyway , someone found this just a few minuets ago ." she dug her hand into her pocket and her eyes widened in shock , she begin to search through her jacket pockets while saying in a panicked voice , "Where is it?"

I reached out and took the feather from behind her ear , " Is this what your looking for?" I asked .

She looked at the feather and blushed , "Oh , yeah….."

I took out the feather from my pocket , the one Kuki found at the treehouse , "Coincidence?" I said holding up the two similar feathers together .

Rachel shook her head , "I don't think so….."

About ten minuets later , I was strolling along the Moonbase corridor , singing 'A Thousnd Miles' by Vanessa Carlton . I noticed that although I enjoyed hanging out with friends , I loved silence and being left alone . That was when I could express myself with no one was watching , like singing or dancing .

The wall on my left made of transparent plastic , and allowed me to have a glance into outer space . It was an amazing sight , stars from millions of light years away shone like diamonds while glowing nebulas veiled the darkness of space .

"If I could fall into the sky , do you think time could pass me by ." I sang as I looked out into space , "You know I walked a thousand miles….."

A noise stopped me , I stopped and listened . There was no noise except for the low hum of engines inside the wall on my right . I was about to start again when I heard the noise once more .

"No….." come a low moan , "Please…. no…."

I froze , the voice sounded so familiar , could it be…..

I ran forward in tiptoe , wondering if the voice was only my imagination .

The moan was growing louder , "Please…. don't…. I can't…."

I rounded a corner and stopped , leaning onto the wall and panting , then I almost screamed…..

Someone was laying on the floor , someone wearing a red t-shirt , someone with two long red wings growing out from his back…..

"Please…. I can't do it…. I can't….." he moaned……

The thing that horrified me the most was that he had two familiar features , a pair of sunglasses and a bald head…….

"Nigel!?" …….

……**. I don't know what to say…….**

**All I can say is that my chapters are just getting longer and longer...**


	5. The Reason

**Chapter 5 is here!!!**

**I couldn't get a suitable song-title for the last chapter , but for this chapter , it's "The Reason" .**

**Disclaimer : Whatever !**

Chapter 5 : The Reason

I stood there , staring at him in fear . He kept groaning as if someone was hurting him , and seemed to be calling for help .

"Nig….." I finally mastered up my courage to call , he didn't answer . Slowly I crept up to him , then I could hear what he was saying clearly .

"Micah….please……I can't do it anymore…..please help me….."

I knelt beside him and laid my hand on his forehead (although I didn't know why ) wondering who was that 'Micah' he spoke of .

"Nig….." I whispered . "Are….are you alright……?"

Suddenly , a flash of light appeared behind me . "Don't worry Darrel , he's alright ." said a gentle male voice from behind me .

I turned and was amazed to see a young boy stepping out of what seemed to be a glowing portal . He wore some kind of ancient medieval time clothing that glowed orange-yellow . As he walked towards me and Nigel , the portal behind him closed , but I was able to catch a glimpse of glowing clouds in the portal before it closed .

Slowly he knelt down beside Nigel and looked at him closely . "Who….are you…..?" I asked in fear , this almost seemed like something out of a fantasy story , but in real-life !

The boy looked up and smiled at me , I noticed that his eyes were that icy dark blue colour like Nigel's . He might as well be Nigel's twin if it wasn't for his shoulder length auburn hair .

"My name is Micah , Micah Uno actually ." my jaw dropped when I heard his second name , wasn't that Nigel's second name ? "I am Nigel's guardian . " he continued .

I continued staring at him , he leaned over to Nigel and whispered , "It's alright Nigel , I'm here ." at once Nigel stopped groaning , as if Micah's voice was a comfort to him .

Micah tugged at a pendant around his neck , I didn't see it when he just arrived . It had a gold frame that was shaped into the shape of an hourglass . There was a beautiful jewel that kept changing colours in it . He held it out towards Nigel and seemed to be using it to heal him .

"How did you know my name?" I asked as he was doing this , he replied without looking up , "Nigel used to talk about you when I was training him to use his angel powers ." He lowered his voice into a whisper , "He told me he likes you a lot ."

I was taken aback , when I was just about to deny it , a yell sounded from behind the curve of the wall , "Hey! Darrel! Are you here?"

The rest of the Sector V , Abby , Hoagie , Wally and Kuki were slipping and sliding on the smooth steel floor as they ran towards us . They stopped in shock to see me with Micah and Nigel who was just sitting up .

"Nig….I mean Numbuh 1 !!" yelled Abby in amazement , "What are you doing here? And……Angel……" I wasn't sure if she meant the wings on his back or his nickname , which ever it was , she was blushing as soon as the words were out of her mouth .

Hoagie was looking at Micah , "Who is he?" he asked me , he had an expression of awe on his face .

"He's Micah Uno , Nigel's guardian . He trained Nigel to use his angel powers ." I replied , Micah nodded.

Kuki was looking at Nigel's red wings in excitement , "Numbuh 1's an angel ! He's an angel ! He's an angel !" she was squealing loudly , then she grabbed Wally by his hood and pulled him close , "I told you ! I told you !" she sang as she hugged him .

Wally's green eyes were so wide that it seemed that they could drop out any second , "Okay , okay !" he said as he tried to push the crazed Kuki off , "I admit it ! You're right ! You're right ! Crud , get off me !" at this point , Kuki let go of him and he tumbled onto the floor . Abby and Hoagie were yelling in excitement at them by now.

I looked back at Nigel , he was standing behind me . His head was bowed and his wings were drooping sadly behind him , I could hear him whispering , "I'm sorry….I'm sorry….I'm sorry….."

Leaving my excited friends and the silent Micah behind , I went over to him . "Nigel?" I said , he didn't reply or look up , "Nigel , why are you so sad ?" I asked .

He looked up at me , I was surprised to see tears in his icy dark blue eyes . "Darrel….." he said , "I'm sorry….."

"What are you sorry for?"

"I was trying to keep this secret from you , from all of you….. Just after the accident , Micah came to me in a dream and said that I was given a second chance to live as an angel…… and I was suppose to protect the Kids Next Door from the Darkness….. I was trying to keep it a secret from you all , that's _the reason_ I kept snapping and getting angry…… I'm….. really sorry , Darrel…..I know how hurt you are….."

As he said that he put one arm around me , I did the same , "It's okay…..Nigel…..I forgive you , we all forgive you……"

Nigel looked up and smiled at me , I was glad to see that familiar look on his face . When I was just about to ask him about the "Darkness" , a scream echoed from behind us , followed by a loud growl .

"The Shadow Creatures ! They're back !" he yelled in horror .

Micah turned and said to him , "Go defeat them , Nigel , just like you did in the meeting hall !"

At once , Nigel flapped his wings and , to my amazement , flew down the corridor . "Wait!" came Abby's voice suddenly .

He turned and so did I , Abby was pulling out a SPLANKER from her pocket , "I'm with you," she yelled .

"We're all with you !" I yelled , taking out a BOTTELCAP from my pocket , "Let's go everyone!!"

**What's gonna happen next? And what are the Darkness and Shadow Creatures?**

**Find out!!**


	6. We're with you!

**Whooooooo!! Chapter 6!! It's the first time I wrote this far!!**

**(Glups) did I just say that?**

**Anyway in this chapter , a little about the banning of decommissioning will be reveled .**

**Song : I'm With You by Avril**

**Disclaimer : Do I have to write it again ?**

Chapter 6 : We're With You!!

It seemed like a long time since I ever held a 2x4 weapon or went running like this . The last time I did this was when I just turned 13 . I told my parents I didn't want my birthday to be celebrated to avoid sharing the same fate as Chad . But still , I wondered is Numbuh 86 had issues with me , before I could even reach the Sector V treehouse on my bike , she ambushed me . The next thing I could remember was that I had dumped my bike and was running through the pine forest , with her and the rest of the decommissioning squad close behind .

Now , I was safe and at the Moonbase . Instead of being chased , I was chasing Nigel who was soaring not too far in front of me . Behind me were the rest of the team .

The scream echoed around us again . I recognized it , I think Nigel did too , for he seemed to flap his wings harder to push himself forward . A loud yell full of Irish accents told me that my 'enemy' Numbuh 86 , or Fanny was sharing the same fate .

Just then Nigel swiftly turned and flew into a room , it happened so fast that I had to stop myself from running by putting both legs down , causing me to slip and slide on the smooth , polished steel floor . "What kind of floor-polish do they use here ?" I thought angrily as I got up and ran into the room .

A terrifying sight greeted me . The first thing I saw was a girl with golden hair laying on the floor , struggling . Then another girl with frizzy orange hair came into view , holding up a 2x4 gun and yelling something in Irish accents .

And then , I saw it……

A creature that looked like a giant monitor lizard come into view . It had a black slimy body with huge scales . It's eyes were glowing as it glared at the girls , it's disgusting tongue flicking in and out of it's mouth , which was the size of a bowling ball !

Nigel took one look at the creature and flew to the back of it . To my amazement , he blasted it with fire from his hands ! The creature tried to turn , but was too slow . Nigel had flown to the other side of it and blasted it again .

The Irish girl had collapse on the floor , she was still looking up at Nigel in amazement . Although I didn't really like her , I ran up to her , "Fanny , are you okay?" I yelled .

By then , the creature seemed to have gone wild . It seemed a little weaker , but it was using it's long slimy tail to hit Nigel . It missed him a few times , but then somehow the tail hit his legs and he was thrown onto the wall . I shut my eyes and turned away as the creature walked towards him .

But before it could do anything , Micah appeared through a portal again . He blasted it with what seemed like yellow light . The creature let out an ear-splitting roar and vanished into smoke .

Fanny got up suddenly and ran over to the blond girl , Rachel . She was laying on the floor , struggling . I could just hear her murmuring , "Mom….dad…..please don't go…..please……"

"What happened to her ?" I asked Micah as he and Nigel came towards us .

"That was a Illuminard ," said Micah , "It can cause people to have illuminations , it must be causing her to see her parents ." then he leaned over and whispered to me , "Her parents have passed away , haven't they?"

I nodded sadly , Rachel has gone through a tough life as a kid , she was living with her aunts who didn't really care about her . That was why she usually stayed on the Moonbase.

Nigel walked over to the struggling girl and laid one hand on her forehead . Slowly , Rachel stopped struggling and opened her eyes . She was surprised to see Nigel and his red wings . "Nigel……." She said , Nigel smiled at her . I almost cried tears of joy when I saw that .

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?!" yelled Fanny impatiently . Abby , who was watching silently at the door with the others , told her everything in her usual sarcastic way .

As Nigel stood up with Rachel , I asked him , "Was that the Darkness?"

"It was part of it ." he replied, "That was a Shadow Creature , a creature born from the darkness of the Shadows . The Darkness is all the evil and Black Powers in the world , remember Grandfather , well , he was one of them ."

"I see you've learned well , Nigel ." said Micah smiling at Nigel . I was almost sure I saw Nigel blushing .

"But why are these creatures attacking us?" I asked while the others in the room just looked on , puzzled .

Nigel turned to look at Micah , Micah just shook his head . "You'll find out one day ," he said , "Right now I must go ." A portal appeared behind him , as he about to go into it , Nigel ran up to him .

"Wait , I must ask you a question ." he said , Micah turned , "Must my friends go through this with me ? This is very dangerous , I'm afraid they may get hurt ." I noticed he was looking at me and I blushed .

"I don't care if I get hurt ," I found myself saying , "I'll go through this with you Nigel . _I'm with you!!!_"

"Yeah!" yelled Wally from behind , "I'm with ya too!"

"Me two!!" "Me three!!"

"We're all with you , Nig….Numbuh 1 . Abby's positively sure!"

"There's your answer ." said Micah smiling at us , "Goodbye , and good luck ." Then , he vanished…..

That night , Nigel was in his living room (he made his wings disappear of course) , watching television with the lights out . It was almost midnight and his parents were asleep upstairs .

As he was switching off the television , a strong wind blew past him , knocking him onto the floor .

Someone else was with him…….

"Hello , Nigel……" hissed a voice as he stared into the darkness in fear…….

**Oh……suspense…….**

**Be ready to meet an old enemy in the next chapter……**


	7. Bring me to life

**Well here we go , Chapter 7 !**

**Disclaimer : I've given up writing disclaimers…..**

Chapter 7 : Bring Me to Life

Nigel stood there in the darkness of the room , the only light came from the dim street lights outside .

"Who….. who is it….." he whispered in fear , something moved past him and the wind blasted powerfully at him again , knocking him onto the ground .

"Don't you recognize me ?" said the voice in a mocking tone , "You used the fight me when you were still in the KND!"

"I still am in the KND!" yelled Nigel in fury as he tried to stand up , but something pushed him down again , this time it seemed to hold him down , not letting him move an inch .

"No you aren't……" hissed the voice , "You're dead now , remember ?"

"I'm still alive! Let go of me!" he yelled as he tried to struggle against the force , but failed to do so . 

"Oh really…?" suddenly Nigel was lifted up by the force and flung towards the wall . A picture frame with his family picture was hanging there , it crashed onto the floor as soon as he hit it . The glass frame shattered into a million pieces . Some of them stabbed into Nigel's arm , he cried out in pain .

"Look at your arm , you fool ." said the voice , he looked , although the glass pieces were sticking out , the pain had stopped , and he wasn't bleeding…..

"You should know don't you ," hissed the voice , "Dead people cannot bleed……"

'All right , I've had enough !' thought Nigel . The force had stopped pinning him down so he stood up slowly , then he made his wings appear . It was an amazing sight to see two red glowing wings unfold from his back , even he himself enjoyed turning back and looking at it . But now in the face of danger , he had no time to do so .

"I am an angel!" he shouted at the shadow . "I don't care if I'm dead or not ! Because I know , I am still alive on the inside!"

"A very interesting statement , Nigel Uno ." said the voice . Suddenly some black vine like things came up from beneath the ground and curled around him , it pulled him down , forcing him onto his knees . He stared at them in horror . Micah had taught him what it was , Shadow Plants . And only someone with Black Power could control it .

He looked up and saw the shadow come closer to him , then his icy dark blue eyes grew wide in fear . There , in front of him , stood his old enemy , in fact , the whole KND organization's enemy . 

"Father….." he said , looking up at the figure in horror . The figure smiled evilly as it's eyes glowed yellow , a terrifying yellow which only could be seen in someone's worse nightmare…..

"Yes….it is me…." said Father , glaring at Nigel out of his glowing eyes . He held out one hand towards Nigel , the Shadow Vines around him curled tighter around him , Nigel let out a cry of pain .

"How….how is it that you can control these Shadow Plants….." asked Nigel while he grasped painfully for air , the vines had started curling around his chest , and almost stopping him from breathing .

"Oh….didn't you know?" said Father stepping closer to get a closer look at the struggling boy . "I've decided to become part of the Darkness…."

"W….what?"

"Yes….." hissed Father , "Remember Grandfather? Well , he invited me to join the Darkness , to help defeat all the good in this world . And when I found out that you were an angel , so called "Angel of Light" , I just had to accept the offer!" 

"Grandfather…..but….but I thought I erased his memories….."

"Yes , you did….." said Father as the vines almost cut into Nigel's skin , "But although his body is still on Earth , his soul shall forever be part of the Darkness! And so will mine…." That followed by an evil laughter .

Suddenly , light poured down from the stairs , the shadows were seen at the stairway . "Well , well ." said Father glancing at the stairs . "Seems like my brother and his wife decided to crash our little reunion . Shall I add a little drama ?" he walked away from Nigel , who was staring at the stairway in horror , and crept towards Nigel's parents in the shadows .

"Nigel? Nigel o' bean?" he could hear his father say , "Nigel? What's all that noises?" he heard his mother say . He tried to call out to them but the words died in his throat . 

"I say….it's pretty dark down here….Oh My Gosh!" he heard his father yell , followed by a scream from his mother . He bit his lips in horror , Father had started attacking them !

"Mom…. Dad… No!" he managed to yell . "Damn these stupid vines !" He begin struggling , the vines tugged at him but he didn't care .

"Don't hurt my parents !" he yelled as fire materialized from his hands , at once the vines snapped like burnt ropes and he flew towards the stairway .

He knocked his enemy off the stairs , while his parents watched on , too scared to say a word . Father fell onto the floor below , he sat up and saw Nigel soaring down towards him .

"Stay away from my parents….." hissed Nigel , holding out one flaming hand towards the silhouette . He didn't know it , but his eyes were glowing bright red , red that showed bravery and pure love .

Father looked into his glowing eyes for a while , then he got up , "We'll meet again….. Nigel Uno….." then , he vanished .

As Nigel still stood there , making sure the silhouette wouldn't return , the lights were turned on . He turned and saw his father standing by the switch , looking at him sadly . His mother was looking at him from the stairway .

"Nigel ," said his father in a low calm voice , "Nigel if you don't want to tell us anything , it's okay…..:"

"No ," replied Nigel , looking at his father sadly , "I've hidden too many things from you since I got into the Kids Next Door , I must tell you this now !"

Then he begin telling of how he got his angel powers , he told of Father , and some secrets in the KND . In fact , he told things his been keeping hidden from his parents from starting from four years ago !

When he finished , his parents were sitting on the couch , looking at their son , who now to them , looked so grown up with that stern sad look and two red wings behind him .

"I hope you understand , dad , mom . And I'm sorry I kept so many things from you…." He ended his long story of secrets .

"It's okay , Nigel o' bean , we understand ."

Nigel looked down , and smiled…..

**YAAAAAY!**

**(Cuddles Angel Nigel) You finally told your parents!**


	8. I'll Try

So now we know that Grandfather is up to something……

**So now we know that Grandfather is up to something……. But what?**

**Anyway, to all fans of Nigel and those who ship him, no offence because my OC's going to get really close to him!**

**I don't think I should go on writing disclaimers…..**

Chapter 8: I'll Try

I laid on my bed in my treehouse bedroom and pulled on the covers, trying to hide from the world. I couldn't believe what I just did. After all the promises about how I will forever be a kid at heart, I broke all of them…….

My friends were only having fun, I mean, what's wrong with Wally making faces at Nigel? What's wrong with Nigel using his powers to play a trick back onto him? What's wrong with Kuki singing nursery rhymes as Hoagie and Abby made a pun about it?

As I remembered, I was sitting on the couch in the living room, thinking about my childhood days. Nigel was sitting on the opposite couch, with his legs folded under him and chanting something. Wally came up behind him and looked him weirdly, then he pulled a face behind him. I didn't know why I got angry, I yelled at Wally, but he only made stupid faces at me. I was furious.

Nigel opened one eye and looked at Wally, he snapped his fingers and a force made Wally trip over. Then Kuki, who was sitting not too far away, begin singing "Humpty Dumpty" at the top of her voice. Hoagie and Abby begin making silly puns about Wally's 'fall'.

Somehow, all these irritated me. I got so angry that I yelled something only a villain would yell, "Would you all stop being so _childish_?!"

_Childish!_ I called them _childish!_ After all the promises I made on being a kid at heart and never saying, not even thinking about the word _childish_. That was when I ran away, back into the safety of my room, away from my friends' horrified stares…….

As I sat there, thinking if my friends will take me as a 'rotten teenager' from now on, a voice called out gently to me. "Darrel?"

I jumped up in shock, I didn't hear the door opening, I didn't hear the ringing of the little wind-chime I hung at the door. I looked up and saw Nigel standing by my bed, looking at me sadly.

"Darrel? Is there anything wrong?" he asked in a low voice.

I tried to bury myself back under the covers, but something about Nigel made me stop. There was something different about him, he spoke a soft, gentle tone, his English accents were stronger than ever, and I noticed his eyes seemed clearer, as clear as ice.

Nigel sat down beside me on the bed. I tried to turn away, but found I couldn't. I wondered if Nigel was using the force he used on Wally to pull me to him.

"Darrel, I know you are sad over what happened just now, but I can see something is bothering you, you must tell me….."

I looked into his eyes, "I'm….. I'm growing up……"

"That's normal, everyone must grow up on the outside……"

"No, not only on the outside, on the inside too. I want to be a kid at heart, but…..." I could say no more.

Nigel nodded, "I see. But even if someone stays kid at heart forever, a small part of him or her will grow up, no matter what."

"Do…. do you think growing up is a kind of virus or something?" I asked half-frightened.

Nigel smiled, "It is if you grow up too much or too fast, on the inside that is. But if you let the kid inside you stay forever, the 'virus' will never get to you!"

I smiled at him and said, "Yeah, I'll try to do so….."

I notice he has made his wings appear, his long red wings which looked so fluffy. I suddenly remembered I had never touched his wings before. Slowly I reached out towards them, and stroked one of them. To my surprise, it felt silky and fluffy at the same time! It felt like both a velvet cloth and a soft pillow. I cuddled his wing in my arms.

"Aw, Darrel….." I heard Nigel say, "You like my wings don't you….."

Suddenly, a voice came from behind us, "I used to have a girl who would do that to me!" We turned in surprise. A boy with brown hair had appeared there, it was Micah! He smiled at us.

"Micah! I was trying to contact you with my mind the whole morning!" said Nigel as he stood up, I let go of his wing.

"I heard you Nigel. I'm sorry I couldn't come, I was helping some poor African children." I stared at Micah in amazement, he was an angel, why did he need to bother about earthly things?

"So, it seems like Benedict attacked you last night." said Micah to Nigel, who nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me Grandfather was after me!? Why didn't you tell me he was the one behind all these attacks?" blurted out Nigel suddenly, it was so sudden that I nearly yelled.

"I couldn't let you know, the leader of all Angels said that you had to go through what happened last night!" was the reply.

"You could have at least hint me on it!"

"It was an order!" Micah seemed to be losing his temper, "I have to obey orders!" he almost yelled.

Nigel suddenly sat down onto the bed, as if all his energy was used up. I continued stroking his wing. "Why…..?" he asked to himself, "Why is being an Earthly Angel so difficult?"

Micah walked up, I couldn't even hear his footsteps on the floor, he laid his hand on Nigel's shoulder, "It is an honour to be an Earthly Angel, you can help people on Earth. I was an Earthly Angel when I was still alive, but I didn't take my responsibility seriously, I am regretting it now, that's why I still try to help the helpless on Earth!"

Nigel kept silent, he was still looking down. I saw a drop of water fall from his eyes onto the floor. The droplet laid there shimmering even when my shadow blocked sunlight from it, "Angel tears….." I thought.

"So…so this means, I'm still alive?" asked Nigel looking up to Micah.

"Indeed you are. You have been given a second chance to live, Nigel, as well as powers to come with it, use it well!" was Micah's reply.

I was still looking at the teardrop on the floor, it gave one last shimmer and vanished. Then I heard Nigel say, "I'll try, Micah, I promise I will……"

Deep inside my heart, I also made a quiet vow, "I'll try to be a kid at heart forever, I'll try….."

**Yeah, I'm always trying to be a kid at heart, kind of like the last thing Nigel said in INTERVIEWS…..**

**Thank ya fer readin'!**


	9. Saved From The Flames

**Right then, it's been a long time ever since I updated this story, so the style of writing in this chapter and the other chapters will be very different.**

**I hope you all will enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think, and how I can improve on it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC and the idea. Codename: Kids Next Door belongs to Mr. Warbuton.**

**ANGEL: Chapter 9**

**Saved From The Flames**

It was morning, the next morning after my 'childish' outburst and my second meeting with Angel Nigel (that's what we all call him now) and Micah. And as usual, I was too lazy to get up even as the Sun shone its warm beams into my dark room. By about nine o'clock it had risen high enough to shine straight into my room and onto my bed where I laid.

"Stupid Mr. Sun….." I murmured, half asleep, "Go and shine on someone else….."

Then, my new hand-phone, which my parents bought for me on my 13th birthday, rang out with a loud, screaming rock song. "Aaaargh!!" I yelled, waking up completely and leaping out of bed, "Stupid communication device with a stupid rock song!! Shut up and let me get some sleep!!"

As you can see, I had this awful habit of yelling the word 'stupid' when I was frustrated, and my mom would seriously kill me for using that word in the house.

I snatched the hand-phone off the bedside table, pressed the answering button and said in frustration, "Who is it and how can I help you?"

A cheerful female voice came through the phone, "Oh hi, Darrel! It's Rachel here!"

"Rachel!" I groaned, "Rachel, I was sleeping! And how in the world could you call my hand-phone from the Moon?!"

"Oh, you were sleeping? Sorry, I don't know the time at your place up here on the Moon. And anyway the KND scientist have invented a device that can connect to any phone on Earth from the Moon. By the way I just called you to tell you that Nigel was up here on the Moonbase with me last night….."

"He was _WHERE_?!" I shrieked so loudly that it was surprising my window didn't shatter.

"Up here, on the Moonbase with me." Repeated Rachel, 'But he's not here now, he's gone home to spend some quality time with his parents, to make up for ignoring them for so long, after the accident….."

"What were you two _doing_ on the Moonbase last night? Making out or something?"

"Erm….no…..erm….we.....we….." begin Rachel hurriedly, I grinned, "We erm…..I mean Nigel was telling me about Angels and Heaven and stuff and we did not do anything of that sort, so there!" she blurted out.

"Oh really?" I asked slyly.

"Yes….I mean no, we did not do anything like that….." I bet all my MP3 songs in my hand-phone that Rachel was blushing. "Anyway Darrel, I called you to tell you about something else. Remember that Nigel told us that Father had attacked him two nights ago at his house? And that Father told him that Grandfather was back?" for some reason she was speaking hurriedly with her words tumbling over each other.

"Uh-huh." Said I.

"Well, I was thinking, why don't we go spy on Father to see what he's up to, and to see if Grandfather has really returned, and what are his plans this time?"

"Erm……" I suddenly felt a pang of shock, "You mean 'we'? As in me and you……alone?"

"Yep! You don't expect to bring a whole gang along to spy on them, do you?" Rachel sounded as cheerful as ever.

"Rachel, we really can't go alone! I'm not even an experienced spy (I can barely even spy on my parents!). Anyway, it's really too dangerous to spy on Father, not to mention Grandfather! Nigel warned me yesterday that Father was much more powerful than ever and we should stay out of his way as much as we can!"

"Yeah, he told me the same thing last night. But don't be silly, I was a spy before I became Supreme Commander and trust me, it's not really _that_ difficult! I've managed to spy on villains lots of times without getting caught and I'm sure spying on Father wouldn't be too difficult. Anyway, he'll probably be too busy with his plans to bother about watching out for intruders, so we'll probably have some chance!"

'Probably', she said 'probably', which meant there still was a possibility that was could get caught and who knows what would happen then……..I felt ill…..

"Rachel, please…." I begged.

"Oh, come _on_ Darrel! Just this once? Please?" she persuaded. "We'll have our fun, and this can be a mission for you. You always wanted to go on a mission, didn't you?"

I sighed and finally gave in to her, how could I resist a mission after going so long without it? "Well, fine, I'll head to the Mansion and meet you there. Bye!" With that I hung up and got ready for this spying mission, which gave me a bad feeling that something awful was going to happen, and we were both going to be up to our necks in trouble in no time.

About half an hour later me and Rachel were climbing down a rope hanging from a hole which used to be an air vent until we lazered a hole into it to get through. We were in one of the many huge bathrooms of the Delightful Children From Down The Lane and Father's mansion. I didn't feel pleased or glad to be here because I kept feeling that something bad was going to happen, yet Rachel seemed excited with the thought that she could go spying again, just like the days before Chad betrayed the KND and she was an expert and a highly-respected spy.

We sneaked out of the bathroom and crept down the long, wide corridor. There seemed to be no difference in the mansion as when I first came into it to spy on the Delightfuls. That was years ago, when I was still in training to get into the KND and was trying to pass a test. To get some extra marks in one of those tests, I made a foolish and stupid decision to spy on the Delightfuls with hopes that I could find out any of their plans which I could reveal to the KND. And, of course, I was caught. Not by the Delightfuls, though, but by Father. I would have been burnt to death if Nigel (who was also just a rookie at that time) hadn't come to my aid. He was badly burnt, but yet he still risked his life to get me out of the mansion. And because of that, my 'KND report card' still showed a huge 'FAIL' on the 'Spy' section…..

That was probably why I got this uncomfortable feeling as we slinked through long corridors and huge hallways. I continuously got a notion that something bad was coming our way, and something did…..

We were just slipping past a door when we heard a strange sound behind it, which sounded like the rasping and scratching of clawed paws over the marble floor. Rachel laid a finger over her lips, silently telling me to be quiet, and she pushed open the door as silently as she could……

We both screamed…..

In the room, looming high above us, was a gigantic creature with purple-black scales covering its entire body. It had had a long, spiked tail and four paws with five sharp claws sticking out of them. Two rugged bat-like wings grew from its scaly purple-black back. It's lizard-like head had a mouth of razor sharp fangs and two angry eyes that looked almost as if they were on fire. When those two flaming eyes saw us, they widened in fury and the creature reared back and blew fire out of its mouth…..

I didn't see what did the creature do next, we were already running for our lives…..

As we ran as fast as we could across the soft, carpeted floor, I was yelling angrily at Rachel, " 'Not dangerous', you said, 'NOT dangerous'! We just _had_ to run into Father when he was in his dragon form and you call this '_NOT_ dangerous'?!"

"Well, how was I to know that he would be in an angry mode?!"

"We shouldn't have come here in the first place! Now look….."

"Just shut up and run!" Rachel was also starting to get worked up.

And we ran, how we ran! But we came to a screeching halt when flames suddenly burst out of the ground right in front of us. Out of the flames stepped out a tall silhouette, with eyes that glowed a wicked yellow…….I almost died…..

I heard the screeching roar of the dragon behind us. But wait, how could it be that the dragon Father was behind us, and the silhouette Father was standing right before us…..

"I see you have met my new pet, or should I say, my new servant….." said the low voice of Father, as we stared at him wide-eyed with horror and pale-faced in terror. There was a flap of wings and a blast of cold wind from behind us, the dragon had alighted just behind us, and was glaring angrily at us out of its fiery eyes. "I've had him every since I joined the Darkness, he was given to me by Grandfather to be my servant." Continued Father. "He is very faithful, and loves to tear up intruders when I command him to….."

I broke out in cold sweat……oh Nigel, please, come help us!

Then, we panicked. We took it to our heels and tried to escape, even though we were blocked off at both sides by the Dark Dragon and Father. Suddenly, I felt my feet freezing, I couldn't control them, they seemed to have taken root in the ground. I turned and saw Rachel, whose legs were also frozen in motion, and her brown eyes were full of terror as she stared at me fearfully. I turned to look behind me, where Father was standing, and saw him holding out one of his shadowy hands, using some kind of force to freeze us……

"Torture them as much as you like," we heard Father command to his servant dragon, "But spare their lives, they would be useful to me….." The dragon closed in on us. I looked to the Heavens and prayed to God that He would be merciful to us…..

My prayer was answered almost instantly, just as the dragon lifted up one of its forepaws to slam it down right on top of us, a red bolt of electricity (or at least that was what it looked like) appeared out of nowhere and struck the dragon at the side of its head. It roared in agony and stumbled, crashing into the wall on its left. Then, a figure flew out and alighted between us and the dragon in a coaching position. The figure turned, lowering his ruby-colored wings to show us his face, and smiled encouragingly at us, as his sapphire eyes glittered like ice behind his sunglasses……

We both cried out in delight. But Father bellowed in anger and hatred, 'What?! Nigel! How DARE you!!"

I felt whatever force that was gripping hold of my legs vanish, and I could finally move my legs freely. The dragon tried to get up again, but Nigel simply lifted up his hands and fired a bolt of crimson lightning at it, and it collapsed onto the ground once more.

Nigel flapped his wings and flew past us, I heard him whisper to us, "Rachel, Darrel, get out of here, I will deal with Father. Now go!" before he flew straight at Father and shot fire out of his hands at the villain. Father was prepared for the attack, and soon flaming bolts of fire were flying through the air. Rachel grabbed hold of my hand and the next moment we were running as fast as we could down the corridor.

"You're a fool to come attack me when you know very well that I am far more powerful than you!" I heard Father's roar above the noise of flames being flung and things falling and breaking.

"I am here to rescue my friends, and not to attack you, but since you want to put up a fight with me, I am willing to fight to the very last drop of my blood!" said Nigel's voice.

"Fool! Haven't I told you before? You _have_ no blood in you! For you are no longer alive! Just like me and Grandfather, we, too, are no longer living beings! We are demons, creatures of the dark, working for the Darkness!"

"And I am an Angel, working for the good, the Holy! I am nothing like you!"

"We shall see, Nigel. For deep within you, deep inside your soul, is Darkness, the same Darkness that both Grandfather and I possess! It has always been passed down through generations of our family, and it still shall! You, my boy, you are destined to be evil, just like your ancestors!"

"No!!" I heard Nigel's horrified cry ring out, both of us stopped running and stood still, listening, "I will not be like you! I refuse to be like you! I will never, never became you or Grandfather!" Just as he said that, we heard him let out a cry of intense pain, and we saw him, a reddish figure, falling and crashing upon the floor in the distance.

Rachel screamed in horror. I simply just stood there, petrified in fear. My horrible nightmare of when I first sneaked into the Delightfuls' mansion was happening all over again. I remembered how Nigel told me to run, but I refused. I saw him being hit by Father's flames, and I saw him falling to the ground, groaning in pain. It was a horrible memory, and now it was happening all over again!

As all these went through my mind, I saw Nigel getting up from the floor. He took one look at Father, then he spread his wings and flew towards us. Before we could do anything, he grabbed hold of us, putting one arm around my waist and another around Rachel's, and flew off with us! As he soared down the corridor, I could just hear Father yelling in anger, "You can't get away from me, Nigel Uno!" I could hear Rachel shrieking hysterically, while I just clung onto Nigel, too terrified to even move. My throat seemed to have closed up and I almost stopped breathing because of the fright.

Nigel continued flying down the corridor, his wings making a slight wind as they flapped as hard as they could. I could just hear him groaning softly, for he was in pain. He now was almost reaching the end of the corridor, and I could see a large window looming before us, with sunlight streaming through the glass. Oh no, he was not going to crash straight into the glass, was he?

There was an ear-shattering crash, and I saw glittering shards of sharp glass flying past me. Amazingly, I did not feel the impact of hitting the window or the pain of the glass splinters scraping into my skin. The next thing I knew I was rolling over something damp, slightly prickly and green and I found my face buried in some ticklish, green things, which turned out to be the leaves of a bush. Nigel had brought us safely out of the mansion, away from Father's fury and his vicious Dark Dragon. He had landed behind a bush outside the compound of the mansion, and had dropped to the ground, holding the left side of his body and groaning in pain.

"Oh Nigel….." I heard Rachel whisper as I laid on the grass, still petrified in fear. "Oh Nigel……..why?"

I turned my head slightly and saw Rachel putting her arms around him, her eyes were still wide with terror and I was almost certain I saw tears in those eyes. Nigel said nothing but simply slumped down into Rachel's arms, as his long, beautiful ruby wings drooping down from his back like a feathery cloak.

"Why did you allow yourself to get hurt?" said Rachel with a sob, "Why?"

Nigel lifted his head slowly until his lovely dark blue eyes met Rachel's terrified brown ones, and said in a weak voice, "Because I didn't want _you_ to get hurt……"

There was silence for a while, broken occasionally by Nigel's agonizing groans, Rachel's sobs and the chirping of birds in the distance. I still laid on the grass, still petrified and trying to get over the terrible shock I had.

Then, after what seemed like ages, Nigel lifted his eyes towards Rachel again, I could hear a sharp sob as she saw the pain and hurt in his eyes. I also found a lump forming in my throat and tears pushing against my eyes. "I came to rescue you two…..because I somehow sensed that you two were in danger." He said in a pained voice, "I….I felt that it was my duty to save you two, because as an Angel, my responsibility is to help others, to save others, especially people who are close to me, people I love……" he lowered his voice into a whisper, "And I also felt that - if I was forced to – I had to sacrifice my life…..to save those people….."

Rachel flung her arms around him, sobbing and crying as she embraced him tightly. Tears were already pouring out of my eyes, onto my cheeks like torrents of a waterfall. While the Angel, our Angel slumped in Rachel's arms, with a strange, unreadable expression on his face, and glittering tears in his deep, blue eyes……


End file.
